The Freeze Unleashed
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: What if Starkiller survived the explosion at the end of his emperor encounter? What if instead of dying, the explosion was so powerful that he ends up on an unknown planet deep in the galaxy. How will the kingdom of Arrendelle react to him? How will Queen Elsa react? How will he react to Elsa's powers, and how can he help her?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Some time ago in some place far far away...**

**Star Wars: The Freeze Unleashed**

_Darth Vader's apprentice, Starkiller has successfully freed the rebel alliance leaders from the Death star and they are now being inspired by his sacrifice to fight against the empire. However unknown to the emperor and the rebels, Starkiller has survived but is now lost in a planet many light-years away from the empire, Earth. Starkiller will confront the locals of the kingdom of Arrendelle who have someone strong in abilities of ice and snow. Juno Eclipse, Starkiller's pilot and love, can be the only one to still his presence but will wonder __if he is really alive. Starkiller's mission on Earth will determine if the empire or the rebel alliance will manipulate the galaxy for the greater good, or evil, and also for him to reunite with Juno..._

**Prologue**

With choosing to take on the empire, Starkiller has taken him down with all his determination. Being enraged by his past, he was ready to strike him down with his lightsaber however, Kota reminded him he's a Jedi now, and he should let go of his anger. With realizing he was right, he decided to deactivate his lightsaber and allow Kota and the rebels to get aboard the Rogue Shadow. As they were heading towards the ship, the empire still had the energy to use his force lightning, with him trying to kill Kota, Starkiller then intercepts the sith lord's lightning and allow them to escape from Stormtroopers sent by an injured Darth Vader.

Starkiller: GO, HURRY! (To Kota) Protect the senators!

As he moved closer to the emperor, he thought he was at the face of death. He moved close enough to the emperors source of power, his hands, this causes an explosion that would leave a mark on the death star. When the smoke cleared the rebels had escaped, the stormtroopers had been annihalated, but Starkiller to Vader's and the emperors surprise, disappered.

Vader: He is dead. Wait, where did he go?

Emperor: ...

Vader: Master?

Emperor: No, this isn't right! If he was dead I would be satisfied.

Vader: What do you mean?

Emperor: Lord Vader, there is something about the force that is very rare, and it happened today. If a powerful blast in the force is caused by two powerful warriors, then this could cause one of the other to disappear.

Vader: Disappear?

Emperor: Yes my apprentice! No one in Jedi or Sith history know where they ended up!

Vader: Master, but now we know who the rebels are, I will hunt them down and destroy them! As you always intended master. However if what you say is true, I will get send search drones across the galaxy and the far reaches of space to find him!

Emperor: You are relentless Lord Vader, if even a single rebel survives, then this alliance we have unwillingly created will be our undoing. However yes, we will ensure the rebels will be crushed!

**Present **

**Kashyyyk**

The rebel alliance leaders, along with Bail Organa and his daughter Leia were ready to finish what Galen had originally started. Bail Organa had declared the rebel alliance to be born, in the old hut where Starkiller had been born. Juno was standing outside looking at the moons in the sky thinking about Starkiller, then Kota comes to talk to her.

Kota: He is at last one with the force.

Juno: You always knew who he was didn't you?

Kota: I suspect, yes.

Juno: Then why did you help us, after all we've done?

Kota: Well when he came to me at the bar, when I glimpsed at his dark spots, I looked at one bright spot, one beautiful thing he held onto until the end.

Juno: What?

Kota: You. Now-

Bail joins them to look at the night sky with them.

B. Organa: Hello, General, Captain.

Juno: Mr. Organa?

B. Organa: Yes his sacrifice was the thing to get us out, but however we will ensure your friends sacrifice will allow to restore order in the galaxy.

Juno: Yes it will! I promise Galen will see us do this in the force!

B. Organa: Now I just wanted to say my personal thanks, Captain Eclipse, for your piloting out of the emperor's death trap, and it's great to have you on board! Now, you will need some sleep captain. You've done a lot for us to be here, especially when you gave up your imperial life to do the right thing.

Juno: Well, thank you senator. But I- *Yawns* not, oh...

B. Organa: We'll see you tomorrow, here I'll show you to your sleeping quarters.

Juno follows Bail to the sleeping quarters he has prepared for her. Juno lies down and tries to rest.

Juno: Good night sir, *Salutes* for Galen Marek!

B. Organa: Galen was his name? I'm sure his spirit will be with you, always. But we should get Proxy from Corellia, and fix him.

Juno: I agree, he was his friend and I'm sure his information will be useful, but what will he...

**Earth**

** Outskirts of Arrendelle**

Starkiller was in the Northern mountains outside of the nearby kingdom, unconscious and thinking of one thing and one thing only, Juno. He then wakes up with snow surrounding him. With his Jedi robes blowing in the wind, and his lightsaber still attached to his belt, he stands up with what strength he had left. He thinks he's dead and that this is a dream, he had pictured as a Jedi spirit he wouldn't have to feel the cold or have to endure the struggles of life. He soon comes back to his senses and he realizes that, he did survive the blast and he was thinking he was back on Corellia, but at the same time the environment felt different. He then hears in the distance a monstrous voice in the distance.

"DON'T COME BACK!"

Starkiller then decides to head toward that direction. After walking tirelessly in the snow, he notices a large ice structure that looked like a castle or a palace, he wasn't sure. Thinking someone lives there, he starts to head to the castle. When he reached the castle, he starts to shout for a sign.

Starkiller: HELLO?! Anyone? Someone? I like this palace, pretty impressive! What planet is this? I'm, so cold! So cold! Oh Juno. JUNO!

In front of his eyes, snow started to come together and from the mist emerged a giant snow monster. Starkiller grabs his lightsaber, activates it, and he stands his ground, weak and cold.

Snow Monster: I guard this palace in the name of ice queen Elsa! LEAVE!

Starkiller: Snow talks? Look, can you take me to this Elsa? I'm lost, where, where, where am-

He then collapses to the ground, face forward. The snow monster then picks him up but is stopped by a voice.

Elsa: NO! Bring him to me! Help me bring him in so that I don't freeze him, and bring his weapon.

Snow Monster: As you wish, my lady.

Elsa's guardian then brings Starkiller to her as she commanded. Once inside, Elsa makes an ice bed in one of the palace rooms on the first floor and her guardian puts Starkiller on the bed with his lightsaber beside him.

Elsa: That is all for now, wait, I never named you. I will name you, Falo. Now Falo my guardian, go lye in wait for more intruders.

Falo: Thank you my queen! It will be done.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions and Connections

**In his dream**

Starkiller had been out for a little while and he has been dreaming, and in his dreams he sees Juno, and Juno sees him.

Juno: Galen!

She runs up to him and hugs him.

Starkiller: Juno, how are here? Is this just my dream?

Juno: What do you mean?

Starkiller: I love you too much Juno, and I just want to know how are you here, I know this is my own dream, but I still feel connected to your real self. Anyways, I feel alive, I'm not dead, I don't think there are imperials here!

Juno: Really? Well, I will see you again! I love you.

She disappears.

Starkiller: Juno, wait! JUNO!

He then wakes up finding himself on the ice bed. He notices his lightsaber and puts it back on his belt, then he sits up rubbing his head. Then he stands up and thinks to himself if Juno was really there, with nothing else to do, he takes in how beautiful the inside of the ice palace looks, then he decides to climb the stairs to find out who saved him.

**Meanwhile on Kashyyyk**

Juno had just awoken from the same dream Starkiller had, and goes to talk to Kota about it. She finds him standing outside looking into space.

Kota: Juno, couldn't sleep? Me neither.

Juno: No, I just wanted to take in how beautiful this planet this is at night, without imperials. Bail?

Kota: He brought back Proxy from Corellia and he is working on him right now in the ship.

Juno: Ok.

Kota: Something wrong? It's about him isn't it?

Juno: I, general what if I were to say, he's alive!

Kota: Yes, I had felt it too.

Juno: You have?

Kota: I felt this disturbance that wherever he is in this big galaxy, he's far away from the empire. And what you experienced was through the power of the force and love. You love each other, and he must be on another planet worried about you to.

Juno: So I must have intercepted his dream?

Kota: Yes. Now how will we track him down? Yes you can ask him, but how will we know how to get to that planet?

Juno: We'll find a way! I know it!

**Back on Earth**

Starkiller had climbed to the top of the palace and had made it to the top balcony, the door was closed. He opens it with the force, no one was there so he decides to look out to the distance. While doing so, he senses a presence so he turns around and activates his lightsaber.

Elsa: Put down your weapon! I mean you no harm!

She raises her hand in front of her face covering herself from the blue light emulating from his lightsaber.

Starkiller: How do I know this is not one of Vader's tricks!

Elsa: Vader?

Starkiller: Are you an imperial serving the empire?

Elsa: What empire.

Starkiller(to himself): So, the empire doesn't control this planet. I can sense no danger at all, she doesn't have a clue what I'm talking about.

He deactivates his lightsaber and goes up to shake Elsa's hand.

Starkiller: Anyways, I'm Galen. Galen Marek, but some call me Starkiller. Sorry about before.

Elsa: Well I'm Queen Elsa, the Queen of Arrendelle, well was, now I'm Ice Queen of the wind and snow, but you musn't touch me.

Starkiller: Well you don't look like someone who could cause any harm to anyone, you look like you want to protect someone from something?

Elsa: Well, yes. But how did you-

Starkiller: I can sense it.

Elsa: So it is true, Jedi.

Starkiller: So part of this galaxy know what Jedi are but, there hasn't been any takeovers? Any big star ships?

Elsa: No. I remember as a child reading myths of powerful people who wielded these flashy swords, who could use this force energy to do good things. When I saw you, I realized that you are real when you first came to my palace, then now you opened my door while holding out your hands, and your sword is blue, almost like me! But I'm trying to protect a sister of mine, Anna.

Starkiller: Well this place, if you are here alone, then how can you? Are you a-

Elsa then notices in the distance a band of horses with men on them approaching the castle.

Elsa: NO!

Starkiller: What, who are they?

Elsa: I'll answer your question, unless if my guardian can handle them.

They watch as Falo rises and takes down most of the men, but one man with a sword slices his leg off and he falls down a cliff.

Elsa: Well, it's time. Time for me to show you.

Starkiller: Are you sure?

Elsa: Wait here, please?

Starkiller: As you wish your majesty?

Elsa: Elsa is fine.

Starkiller stays on the top floor while Elsa goes to deal with the soldiers downstairs. They attempt to shoot arrows at her, she retreats back to the top floor.

Elsa: Galen?

Soldier #1: There she is!

He charges, then Elsa reacts by sticking him to the wall with ice spikes under his arms. Another soldier comes in and tries to shoot her, again with arrows, standing near the balcony. She shoots a wall of ice to try and push him out of the palace. Then their leader, Prince Hans comes in time to save his men.

Hans: Queen Elsa! I wish you no harm! Please don't be the monster they fear you as!

Then the first soldier who was stuck to the wall aims his crossbow at Elsa to shoot her, then Starkiller drops down from the ceiling with his lightsaber on.

Hans: Who are you?

Elsa: Galen, no!

Starkiller: Ok, I don't want to hurt anybody so please just stay back!

Soldier #2: Ooh I'm so scared!

Starkiller: Ok.

He shocks the soldier with a single burst of force lightning

Elsa: Are you a Jedi?! Or a Sith.

Hans: Jedi? Sith? I thought they were mythical stories that was a kid's story, and used to inspire us to become warriors?

Solider #2: MORE SORCERY! I have never thought for this to be true! His sword isn't red though!

Then the solider who had his bow pointed at Elsa attempts to fire however misses and hits the ice chandelier due to Hans intercepting the shot. Starkiller deactivates his lightsaber, and tries to grasp it with the force.

Starkiller: Get back!

He tries to throw it out of the balcony but, then a soldier shoots him with an arrow, he grabs it with the force in one hand while still holding the ice chandelier. He uses the arrow to free the man who was stuck on spikes, then runs and jumps out from the balcony dropping the chandeleir, and Elsa is knocked unconscious and is taken back to Arrendelle.

Hans(to himself): That man... Is he a monster to? No, he tried to save her and us. Wait...never mind.

Soldier #1: Once we get back, we execute this monster!

The other soldiers shout in agreement.

Soldier #2: Then we find that, other guy.

Hans: NO! We take her back for Anna. Her orders! And that man, he was a Jedi!

The soldiers sigh with agreement and continue back to Arrendelle.


	3. Chapter 3: Jedi Spirits

**Arrendelle Prison**

Elsa wakes up in a cell chained, and looks out the window seeing a Frozen Arrendelle when it's supposed to be summer.

Elsa: What have I done?

She then hears footsteps from outside.

Elsa: Hello? Who's there?

A ghost walks in wearing Jedi robes with a hood on.

Ghost: I never wanted this for you, I never wanted any of this for you. I'm sorry Elsa.

The ghost lifts his hood.

Elsa: Dad?

Another ghost enters the room with Jedi robes.

Elsa: Mom?

Mom: Elsa, use the force, think, concentrate.

Elsa: What, how do I have powers mom? Are you Jedi?

Mom: We have seen what you can do, you are very wonderful.

Dad: But you are still controlled by fear.

Elsa: If me and Anna are daughters of two Jedi, then why didn't she recognize her abilities?

Dad: My darling, my little girl all grown up. Now if you want to be a Jedi knight like us and your new friend, then you and your sister must go to Dagobah.

Elsa: Dagobah?

Mom: There you and Anna will find Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed both of us.

Dad: And our lightsabers are somewhere in the palace. I know you and Anna are great people, we are proud of you! And you will be great Jedi!

Elsa: Where?

Mom: You know where! We know you can stop this winter, just have faith! But we're sorry we never showed you our powers.

Elsa's parent's spirits disappear.

Elsa: Mom? Dad? Don't go!

Prince Hans walks in to try and comfort her.

Hans: Are you alright?

Elsa: Just fine!

Hans: I am doing everything I can! But your sister has not returned yet, or that Jedi.

Elsa: Please find them!

Hans: I will! We all are! I'm so sorry we had to put you here.

He leaves with Elsa worried even more. Her cell starts to freeze up.

**On Kashyyyk**

Bail Organa has just completed rebuilding Proxy and is now going to be reactivated with Juno there to help Proxy update himself.

B. Organa: I fixed him the best I could.

Juno: He never looked better!

B. Organa: Thank you Captain, now if you've been saying Galen is alive, Proxy could find him?

Juno: Yes, as long as Galen still has his communicator then Proxy can be the one to journey to wherever he is.

B. Organa: Do the honors Captain Eclipse.

Juno: My pleasure!

She turns on Proxy. He gets up slowly and starts walking around clueless.

Proxy: Captain Eclipse? Master?

B. Organa: Your master is alive, or Juno thinks so.

Proxy: Ah yes, I can track him down but it won't be easy! But I must go alone for my master.

Juno: Why?!

Proxy: If I land on the planet he's currently on, you can track me easily. The reason we are using me to find my master is because I'm what you need to find me and master.

B. Organa: He does have a point, I know you miss him Juno but we must be patient.

Juno: Your right Senator, alright Proxy do your thing.

Proxy: Certainly!

He begins searching for Starkiller with his tracker.

**Earth**

Starkiller is wandering around trying to find this Arrendelle Elsa spoke of. He then notices a reindeer with a man and a woman aboard and a snowman was trying to keep up. The woman appeared to be weak and had white hair like Elsa. He decides to go after them.

Later he follows them to a kingdom where he suspects to be Arrendelle.

Starkiller: Ok, now what? I can't just barge right in, it would make me feared! Think Galen, think!

Behind him, a ghost figure puts his hand on Starkiller's shoulder.

Starkiller: Father? Your name was Kento right?

Kento: Yes it was. I know that you have a lot of questions son.

Starkiller: Yeah, I can feel the power of the force when that lady unleashed the ice like that. How? I suppose you might know something?

Kento: Actually yes. Her parents were powerful Jedi, who disappeared. They experienced what you experienced.

Starkiller: They tried to fight the emperor to?

Kento: Yes, but his name is Sidious, Darth Sidious. It was before the Empire, even before the Clone Wars. They were in a lock with his powerful lightning, and they moved close enough to him that they exploded. I have seen those spirits they told me they ended up here, and took the throne because they protected others. Ever since they became a King and Queen, they stopped being Jedi to try and keep Sidious away from this planet. He hasn't found this planet yet, but he might catch up to you and their daughters.

Starkiller: So I have to get back to the rebel alliance fast!

Kento: Oh don't worry, they'll find you!

He disappears leaving Starkiller to decide what to do. He then notices the reindeer with the two people being let in to Arrendelle. He then notices Hans at the gates of the palace carrying the women, and he uses the force to try and listen to the conversation.

Hans: Ok, if you see the Jedi let him in!

Guards: Yes...sir.

Hans: Anna! I got you!

Starkiller: Ok Galen, you are going to just walk up to them and do this peacefully. SIMPLE! Ok let's go!

**Back on Kashyyyk**

Proxy is to take a single starship to head towards Starkiller's location. It was the only way they could think of so he wouldn't have any trouble with imperials detecting him easily. He switches into a hologram of an imperial pilot.

Juno: Good luck Proxy!

Proxy: Thank you Juno. I'M COMING MASTER!

He takes off into space, and he activates the hyperdrive and disappears into space.


	4. Chapter 4: Is it Over?

**In the palace**

Hans took Anna to one of the rooms in the palace to care for her.

Hans: What are we going to do? There's not much time left!

Anna: Hans.

Hans: Well I could try, no wait, what to do, what to do, what to do!

Anna: HANS! The only way to unfreeze my heart is with true loves kiss.

Hans: That's right of course!

They move closer about to kiss, then Hans stops halfway.

Hans: Oh Anna, if only there was someone who loved you!

Anna: I thought you did!

He closes the curtains and goes on explaining.

Hans: Oh Anna, you were so anxious for love for forever that you would marry me just like that! I had no chance as the thirteenth heir and I had to marry into the throne somewhere!

Anna: What?

He then takes a pot of water and pours it on the fire

Hans: Well I figured after we married, we stage a little accident for Elsa.

Anna: No!

Hans: Now all I have to do is kill Elsa!

Anna: You are no match for Elsa!

Hans: No, you are no match for Elsa! Or the Jedi!

He puts on his gloves.

Hans: Now if you'll excuse me, I am to be the one who brings back summer in Arrendelle! Oh, and while you were gone I found these behind your parents portraits.

He takes out two lightsabers and activates them, one blue, one green.

Hans: These were your parents! Blue being dad, and green being mom! That Jedi will be no match for me!

Anna: My parents were hiding themselves to?!

He closes the door and locks it.

Hans(to himself): He'll pay for leaving me on Kashyyyk!

A guard comes up to him.

Guard: Prince Hans!

Hans: What, what is it?

Guard: Its the Queen!

**Outside the Palace gates.**

Starkiller walks up to three guards at the gate to try and get into Arrendelle.

Guard #1: It's the Jedi!

Guard #2: Let him pass!

Guard #3: Welcome, Prince Hans of the southern isles is expecting you!

Starkiller: Oh really.

He continues to walk in the palace. As he was walking in the palace, he then hears a weak feminine voice coming from one of the rooms.

Starkiller: Hello?

He tries opening the door but it turned out it was locked.

Starkiller: Ok, stand back!

He activates his lightsaber and melts the lock, then enters the room noticing a women with white hair and almost frozen face. He turns off his lightsaber to help her.

Starkiller: Are you ok? Speak to me! Are you Anna?

Anna: Yes, where's my sister? Who are you?

Starkiller: I don't know.

Then a snowman walks in.

Anna: Olaf!

Olaf: Hello, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!

Starkiller: Nice to meet you, I'm Galen. Ok we need, fire!

Olaf: Already on it!

Olaf puts sticks in the fireplace, almost putting in his own arm, and lights a match and the stick combust.

Anna: No, Olaf get away from there!

Starkiller: I wouldn't touch it.

Olaf: So this is heat? Wow!

He then touches it with his arm.

Olaf: OW! Don't touch it!

Starkiller: Ok, Olaf can you look out for Anna?

Olaf: I'm not leaving her! What happened with Hans anyway?

Anna: It wasn't true love, I should have known better than answering yes for marriage on the first day! Wait, Olaf your melting!

Olaf: Some people are worth melting for! But just not now!

Starkiller: Ok, I'm going to find Elsa! I'll make sure she's safe!

Anna: Thank you!

**Outside Arrendelle**

Kristoff, and his reindeer, Sven are walking glad to be knowing Anna is happy. Then from the sky, they see something crash down in front of them. It crashes into the snow in front of them.

Kristoff: What is it Sven, what do you think?

Sven makes angry gestures to Kristoff.

Kristoff: I can't understand you when you talk like that.

Then from deep in the snow, a robot emerges.

Proxy: List of things to do #1: Learn to fly properly!

Kristoff: Walking metal?

Proxy: Oh hello sir, have you seen anyone by the name of Galen Marek?

Kristoff: You know him?

Proxy: He's my master!

Kristoff points at the Arrendelle palace.

Kristoff: I saw him go in there!

Proxy: Thank you, I'M COMING MASTER!

Proxy changes then projects a hologram of Obi-wan Kenobi and heads off. Then Kristoff notices a snowstorm slowly forming.

Kristoff: Oh no, ANNA! Come on Sven!

He gets on Sven and rides off to Arrendelle.

Meanwhile, Starkiller was heading into the snowstorm and tries to look for Elsa.

Starkiller: ELSA!

Then a couple of lightsabers were at the back of his head.

Starkiller: HANS!

Hans: Turn back or off goes your head.

Starkiller does a force repulse and blows back Hans. He then sees Elsa standing lost in the snowstorm.

Elsa: Galen! Please!

Starkiller: I'm here!

He is then blown away flying in the snowstorm.

Starkiller: AAH!

Hans then goes up to Elsa.

Elsa: Please stay back! Take care of my sister!

Hans: I can't! She returned from the mountain, claiming you froze her heart! I tried to save her but it was too late! You killed her Elsa! YOU!

Elsa, now filled with guilt and sadness falls down crying and the storm subsides. Hans then raises one of his lightsabers, with this Anna starts running towards them, Hans attempts to kill Elsa but is stopped, by himself?

Hans #2: NO!

Anna: Hans?!

Another Prince Hans comes out of nowhere and pushes Anna away and he takes the stab from the lightsaber, then Anna freezes completely.

Elsa: NO! Anna!

She hugs her crying, then she starts to unfreeze.

Anna: Elsa, you unfroze me!

Elsa: Oh Anna!

She hugs her tight.

Anna: I love you!

Starkiller: AAH!

He falls down and lands on the ice.

Starkiller: I'm Okay!

Then Kristoff, Olaf, and Obi-Wan approach them.

Starkiller: Obi-Wan Kenobi?

Obi-Wan: NOPE! Someone better!

Obi-Wan switches into Proxy.

Starkiller: Proxy?

Starkiller/Proxy: I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!

Proxy: Juno and Bail found me on Corellia and repaired me.

Elsa: Wait, Love! Of course!

With her powers she unfreezes Arrendelle and it's now summer again. Then Olaf starts melting.

Olaf: This is the best day of my life! And possibly the last!

Elsa: Hold on little guy!

She then repairs Olaf and gives him his personal flurry.

Anna: Wait a second, HANS!

She goes up to him injured with a lightsaber wound through his stomach.

Hans #2: Sorry Anna! That wasn't me! I didn't want to kill her! I really wanted to protect you! I'm sorry for letting that disgrace of me do what he did!

Anna: Oh Hans! Who would do this?!

Hans #2: It was, it was- ah...

He dies in front of Anna.

Starkiller: Who?

The Prince Hans they've come to know who had the lightsabers, comes up to them.

Elsa: Who are you?!

He takes off his face, that turned out to be a mask, and changes his tone of voice, then it's revealed to Starkiller.

Starkiller: NO WAY! Captian Ozzik Sturn?

Sturn: Did you really think you left me on Kashyyyk? Think again!

He turns on his lightsabers.

Elsa: I'm going to make you pay for the southern isles sake! And hey, those are my parents!

Sturn: Were your parents my icy dear!

Starkiller: I got this one!

Elsa: Ok Galen. Now go kill the stars out of this guy, Starkiller!

He activates his lightsaber.


	5. Chapter 5: A Jedi Past and Present

As Sturn approached Starkiller armor was forming around him until he was in purge trooper suit holding his two lightsabers.

Sturn: Are you ready Jedi?

Starkiller: Is that it?

Sturn: Oh I knew you would like this! Your new friends get to watch you perish!

Starkiller jumps up and starts shocking Sturn with force lightning, then Sturn counterattacks with a rocket, he falls down but gets back up. Sturn throws a grenade but Starkiller force dashes in front of him and does a sith saber smash on Sturn, resulting him into launching into the water and dropping the two lightsabers on the boat.

Sturn: Wait! Please!

Starkiller: After what you did to my home planet and my Wookie friends?! And whatever you did to Prince Hans?

Sturn: Heh heh heh. But still please! Even if I sort of locked that guy up in a closet then took place of him to try and leave him as a evil person in history of his Southern Isles?

Anna: MONSTER!

Starkiller: Oh no, I'm going to fall and trip and let go of electricity!

He fake trips onto the boats edge and pulls out his hands in a sloppy motion aiming at the water.

Elsa: Oops, I have fear in me again! I hope this doesn't alter my powers!

Sturn: No!

She freezes the water around Sturn and he his trapped in the ice frozen.

Starkiller: Oops!

He lets out a large burst of force lightning in the water and the frozen Purge Ozzik Sturn Trooper bursts into chunks of ice. Starkiller turns off his lightsaber, puts it on his belt and picks up the two lightsabers and gives them to Elsa and Anna.

Starkiller: These belong to you two.

Anna: These are our parents?

Elsa: I think so. Where did he find these?

Anna: He said he found these in our parent's portraits. Wait, if both of our parents were Jedi then why don't I have any powers?

Starkiller: Well maybe it's because you didn't put it into realisation or thought of being a Jedi?

Proxy: Yes, I think that's what my computer tells me.

Olaf: Do you like hugs?

Proxy: Well I am a robot, I'm not supposed to feel. But I could expand my programming!

Olaf: Come here!

He runs up to Proxy and hugs him.

Proxy: Oh that feels nice, but cold! But still nice.

Anna: Oh I want to check this out! Now how do you turn this on?

Elsa turns on her lightsaber and she stares at the blue light.

Elsa: I think I got mine! Dad! Thank you for trying!

Anna then turns on her lightsaber which was glowing a bright green.

Anna: Thanks mom!

They both turn off their lightsabers and they head off to the palace, along with Starkiller and Proxy, to take care of things. Anna had owed Kristoff a sleigh and Elsa had to see who their parents were. They were welcomed with clapping people as they went back in the palace. Starkiller was discussing some things with Proxy about the rebel alliance.

Starkiller: How have you been Proxy?

Proxy: I'm good, sorry I couldn't beat Vader, even if that doesn't matter now!

Starkiller: What of the rebellion?

Proxy: They are just fine, they are probably on their way now! I could send the message out then we can leave!

Starkiller: Yeah, go right ahead. Give me a moment.

Proxy: Certainly Master!

Starkiller gets up and goes to find Elsa. He then runs into Anna who was getting arrangements for Kristoff's new sled.

Anna: Oh hello!

Starkiller: Hey! Look, sorry about Hans. I'm sure he was a good man.

Anna: I'm not to sure anymore! He confuses me! I wonder if he really loved me, or he was going to do that anyway! But I think I'm perfect for someone else.

Starkiller: Anyway, I was just looking for Elsa.

Anna: She's in the throne room. You need help finding that?

Starkiller closes his eyes and concentrates with the force.

Starkiller: No, it's fine! See you later!

He runs off to the throne room.

Anna: Bye! Ok the sled should be where it should! Time to go see Kristoff!

She heads to the doors then she notices Proxy. Proxy then stands up.

Proxy: Hello your highness!

He bows with respect.

Anna: Wow, I never knew that metal could be so kind!

Proxy: I try my best! My master seems very fond of you, but we might be leaving soon.

Anna: Yeah, he's been a good friend to my sister, but I was glad to meet both of you! Anyways got to go!

She runs out to get Kristoff her sled.

Proxy: Bye.

Meanwhile in the throne room, Starkiller saw Elsa looking at her parent's portraits. He stood beside her also looking.

Elsa: Hey Galen!

Starkiller: Hey. Mind if I?

Elsa: It's, it's fine!

Starkiller: They must have been great people!

Elsa: Yeah, but I still miss them.

Starkiller: I lost both my parent's to...

Elsa: Really?

They read Elsa's Parent's names below their portraits descriptions. Elsa read her dad's first.

Elsa: Adgar Kenobi, third King of Arrendelle.

Starkiller: Kenobi?

Elsa: What about him?

Starkiller: It's just, I always fought Proxy's simulation of someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Could your father be his brother?

Elsa: Hmm, interesting. What about my mother?

Her mother's portrait description read: Idun Nu.

Elsa: You know who that was?

Starkiller: Can't say that I have. Ok, now what?

Elsa: Well, we could go have some fun. And also Hans of the Southern Isles body is being taken back for a funeral.

Starkiller: That was probably my fault, I should have killed Sturn, then this wouldn't have happened.

Elsa: No it's Okay! He will be remembered for protecting Anna! I promise, for her sake!

Starkiller: Good, good.

Then his communicator, which he never realised he still had, was beeping. It sounded like Juno's voice.

Juno: Eclipse to Starkiller?

Starkiller: Juno?

Juno then starts crying.

Starkiller: I missed you!

Juno: I missed you to! Anyways, ok time to focus. I've picked up Proxy's signal. I've landed outside the kingdom in the forest, and I'm coming to you now. And this kingdom was a beautiful sight to see!

Starkiller: Yeah, it is! And I did make some new friends as well.

Juno: Ok, I would be glad to meet them. Oh and Kota is here as well! Captain Eclipse out!

Elsa: That was Juno?

Starkiller: Yeah.

Elsa: It sounds like you belong together pretty well. I just...we're friends right?

Starkiller: Of course! Since the guards may not recognize Juno, or my Jedi mentor, I'm going have to go see them. See you later, Kenobi!

He runs off to the palace gates and waits for Juno and Kota.

Elsa: Bye...


	6. Chapter 6: Question, answer, result

**Hello readers, I know it has been a while since my last update but, here it is and also if you want, I have a little something extra here just for you guys, made by me! watch?v=erGwxJeDGaU**

**I don't know if you would enjoy it, but I hope I can make someone laugh, and who knows, it may signify another crossover(s?) I may do :0**

**-Buffalo out...**

* * *

**Outside the Gates...**

Juno and Kota were waiting for Starkiller to come out. Kota was then having a headache because he detects something.

Juno: What? Is something wrong General?

Kota: No, It's just I sense that something powerful in the force.

Juno: So he is here!

Kota: No! Not our guy, someone else! Someone else who feels connected to someone I used to know.

Then Starkiller finally came out of the palace, and Juno goes to run and hug him.

Juno: I knew you weren't gone!

Starkiller: I know, I know! I missed you too! I hung on to you at the end there!

Juno then let's go of him, since she was done hugging him and Kota was walked up to talk to him

Kota: So boy, you survived?

Starkiller: Surprised old man?

Kota: Actually yes! Me and Juno knew by the force, that you were alive!

Starkiller: Well I hope I stay that way!

Kota: Do you have someone you'd like to introduce us to?

Starkiller: What are you talking about?

Kota: I feel something familiar about two people here, maybe you've met them?

Starkiller: Ok, follow me guys!

He took them in and led them to see Elsa.

Starkiller: Well to be honest General, she has a relation to Kenobi.

Kota: Kenobi? Obi-Wan...

Juno: What?

Elsa came walking towards them, Starkiller noticed this time her dress had changed into a jedi robe design, and around her waist was a belt made of ice, her lightsaber was attached to it.

Elsa: Oh hi Galen!

Starkiller: Elsa, ahem, my queen, I would like to you to meet my friends!

Kota: Hello! I am Master Rahm Kota, and this is Juno Eclipse.

He bowed to her with respect, along with Juno.

Juno: It's a pleasure your highness, and I can't thank you enough for finding him!

Elsa: You two love each other?

Juno: Well...*Blushes*

Elsa: Ok, I understand, you two must have a very deep bond.

Starkiller: Uh...

Juno: We've been through so much together, fighting the imperials. And...

Kota: Ahem! Now, I know your majesty that you have just discovered your Jedi secret, but now here's the question.

Elsa: Yes?

Kota: I know where your relative Obi-Wan Kenobi is, but I must ask something that may not be easy to ask.

Elsa: Ok Master Jedi, what's on your mind?

Kota: My lady, will you stand by us and join the rebel alliance and fight the empire with us?

Starkiller: Woah wait!

He pushes him away to talk to him alone.

Starkiller: She has a kingdom to care for, she can't just leave it!

Kota: She wants to be a Jedi right? Along with her sister.

Starkiller: Well yeah, but, what if you train her? Or, I'm ready to train her right?

Kota: No, I will train her Starkiller. I've been an instructor longer than Vader has been a sith, and Obi-Wan might still be able to train her sister, and you can help us prepare the alliance on a full scale!

Starkiller: That sounds like, a plan General! Do you want to leave now?

Kota: Well, no not yet. Give her time, I sense a slight desire for fun, let her do her own thing ok, then we leave boy. Give me a minute to think about things.

Kota walks out of the palace. Starkiller then walks up to Juno and Elsa, and it seemed that they were about to laugh.

Starkiller: Juno?

Juno: *Chuckles* Want to skate with me?

Starkiller: Skate?

Elsa: I'll be right back! I gotta tell Anna! And I would like to join you Galen with your rebel alliance to become a jedi with my sister, however...uh.

Juno: She says she needs to stay here, and she wants Kota to train her, but her sister Anna will travel with us to Tatooine, and the rest of the senators will gather our troops and ships like they said.

Elsa: Excuse me for a second, I'll be outside!

She runs out of the palace.

Juno: She's shown me what she can do, now she wants to use them for great fun for once. Want to skate with me?

Starkiller: Well, sure, I guess, but how...Never mind, that's right, her ice, she will make a strong jedi.

Juno: I saw the snowman with it's own flurry, she will be our ally forever, and we can make sure the empire falls.

Starkiller: Yeah, we could skate, and the empire is probably afraid of me now that I'm stronger than him.

Juno chuckles and kisses him on the cheek, then they go back outside to find that the front of the palace has turned into a skating arena, and see that Anna and Elsa are in the center

Juno: Hm hm hm hm, oh Galen!

She grabs his hand and they go skate as best as they could towards her.

Anna: I like the open gates!

Elsa: We are never closing them again! Hey look!

Starkiller: Hi Els-AAAAA!

He trips on the ice face first and Anna and Juno join in to help.

Elsa: Galen speak to me!

Then the three could here some laughing coming from him, then he gets up still laughing.

Starkiller: Wow, that was fun! HA HA HA HA!

Elsa then uses her powers to create skates made of ice for Anna, Juno, and Starkiller.

Anna: Wow Elsa, they're beautiful!

Starkiller: Wait, where's Kota?

Elsa: He took you and your metal, uh, guy back to his, what did he call it again? Oh yeah, his ship! He said he's contacting his other friends.

Anna: Wait, what is going to happen?

Elsa: Let me talk to you alone, out on the ice?

Anna: Ok.

She pulls Anna with her, skating with her.

Elsa: Listen, you have to go with them and you have to meet our uncle, but I have to stay and protect Arrendelle.

Anna: Well wherever I'm going I want to go with you! Wait, I have an uncle?

Elsa: Yeah! I will join you later, but...

Anna: That's my sister, looking out for the people! And I'm kind of pumped, using and training with this lightsaber with an uncle I never had!

Meanwhile, Starkiller and Juno were skating together happily along side Kristoff and Sven just having a good time.

**2 Days Later...**

Anna was ready to go with Juno and Starkiller to go to Tatooine, Kota and Proxy remained behind with Elsa to train her. They were on the Rogue shadow and began lifting up into the sky, they noticed the ice design of the palace.

Anna: Beautiful!

They continued to lift up and they were eventually in space and Juno was locking in some coordinates.

Juno: You might want to hold on! Coordinates for Tatooine are locked prepare for light-speed!

They blasted off into the far reaches of space headed for Tatooine.

**Later...**

They were just outside the planet viewing the big sandy brown planet in front of them. Starkiller showed Anna how to relax and meditate on how to find Obi-Wan, she did it perfectly, and then she knew where to go, she had said they had to find Owen and Beru Lars They landed on Tatooine in the middle of the wilderness and now had to find a way to locate Obi-Wan Kenobi.


End file.
